In a compact electronic apparatus such as a portable type computer, when a printing operation is performed by an output device, a display device is located in a stand-up state so as to operate a keyboard. However, in such a state, a plate for guiding printed paper is hidden by the display device, so that it is not easy to set the printed paper.
To solve this problem, when the height of the display device is reduced and the output device is located backwards, the guide plate is not hidden and easily seen. However, by this arrangement, the size of the display device is smaller and information displayed on the display device are reduced and the depth of the apparatus body is deeper, so that it is not easy to make the apparatus compact.
As mentioned above, in the conventional compact electronic apparatus such as a portable computer, when the apparatus is made compact, it is not easy to set the printed paper at the printing time.